


You Never Know

by xunwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunwrites/pseuds/xunwrites
Summary: The future is uncertain and you never know what lies ahead.What was once a happy and memorable place can turn into a haunted path, and eventually you can never walk through it the way how you used to–without your heart aching.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot fic, inspired by Olivia Rodrigo's "Driver License." this is unbeta-ed. i just poured my emotions while listening to the song. i prefer you listen to the song while reading or listen to Chen's songs.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Malelate na tayo, Jongdae! Ang kupad mo kahit kailan!" Baekhyun practically shouted from the car with windows down. May importanteng lakad sila ngayong araw at itong si Jongdae, kanina pa nila hinihintay na lumabas ng bahay niya. Puro 5 mins nang 5 mins, hanggang sa naging 30 mins na yung paghihintay nila. Ang layo rin ng panggagalingan nila; Manila ang destination pero manggagaling pa sila sa QC.

After a few minutes, lumabas na rin si Jongdae sa bahay at agad na sumakay sa sasakyan. Chanyeol is the one driving, beside him in the passenger seat is Baekhyun. Katabi naman ni Jongdae sa likod sila Kyungsoo at Jongin. All of them are formally dressed, except Jongdae.

"May dress code po tayo, sir? Hindi ito Elementary Christmas Party?" sabi ni Kyungsoo. Jongdae is wearing a plain white shirt, on top with their old school uniform polo, black jeans and black shoes. Tila college boy ang datingan ni Jongdae, formal event yung pupuntahan nila pero tila gagraduate palang siya. 

" _I'm out of time_. Late na ako nagising. Doon nalang ako magpapalit, dala ko naman yung suit ko." Jongdae explained. Napahimas nalang sa noo si Baekhyun at dali-dali nalang silang umalis. Magta-tanghali palang pero traffic na sa dinaanan nila. They are few kilometers away from Intramuros, where they are destined to go. The event starts in 20 mins. Lahat sila'y maingay na nag-uusap maliban kay Jongdae. He's just staring blankly outside the window. 

All he could do is to sigh from time to time and just think of remorseful thoughts as they slowly drive through the streets of Manila. 

_"It's just a place, it won't hurt you."_ they would say. It can, actually. Specially if these streets are once filled with blissful memories, where he once ventured it with someone he loves the most. Yeah, "loves", it's not in the past tense.

He can't move on, anyway. Well, at least, not yet.

They are now driving sa may Lawton, near the post office, just a few meters before the entrance of Intramuros. All of a sudden, hindi namalayan ni Jongdae na nagbabadya nang tumulo ang mga luha niya. 

_This is the place where it all began_.

**

Jongdae was in 4th year high school and his other half was a year younger. The other used to wait for him during dismissal at the gates of their former school inside Intramuros. Jongdae found it weird, although he used to have lots of admirers back then, this one was persistent. Other guys would be devastated and eventually gives up, the moment Jongdae rejected them but no, this guy became even more determined to pursue Jongdae when the Jongdae rejected him. It was not bothering Jongdae at all, in fact, he was actually curious. What has gotten into this guy that he chose Jongdae—the ever to stingy campus hearthrob—over anyone else? 

"Dae! Buti maaga kayo pinalabas!" the guy would surprise him when Jongdae leaves the school premise. 

"Alam mo ba schedule ko? Stalker ka talaga no?" 

"Nope. I just happen to know that my friend is with the same section with you, so.." this guy always bought Jongdae his favorite after school snack. Kutsinta with Yema. Classic. Walang-wala sa Mcdo at Jollibee. 

"Thanks for this." Jongdae shyly accepted the offer and they would settle somewhere on the walls near Muralla St. 

This guy is so persistent, he made Jongdae stay with him after class. Normally, Jongdae goes straight home but this guy, he never walks home without seeing Jongdae during school days. 

It was a fascinating thought for Jongdae. He may be stingy and rude on the outside, but he just simply wanted one thing; for someone to stay no matter how rough things get. His father abandoned him when he was a mere baby, barely even knew the man. His mother got depressed on being a single parent and a teenage mom, so she ended up leaving Jongdae to his grandparents. Soon after, on Jongdae's 10th birthday, he knew that his mother got married to another man and started their family away from the country. 

Everyone walked away from him. He had no one other than his guardians. His wish was to have someone he could run to and lean on to because his life was suffocating him already. At some point, he wanted to disappear. Maybe life would be easier that way. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice broke Jongdae's trance. He turned to his side to see his young suitor, he was just a year younger but his features made him look like he has found the fountain of youth. Jongdae sighed and shrugged it off. 

"Mhmkay. Hindi naman kita pipilitin, alam ko namang wala akong pag-asa sayo. Duh, you're Jongdae Kim." the guy said, making Jongdae smile a bit. 

"Pero ayon, gusto ko lang maparamdam sayo yung gusto kong maramdaman mo. Ay wait ang gulo-" the guy laughed afterwards. Jongdae looked at him and his smile grew bigger. 

"Hindi kasi, pansin ko lang na you never made friends. You're always alone tuwing lunch time. You pushed everybody away. Maybe there's a reason why.. AND I'm not going to ask you, ha!" the guy reassured him. "Gusto ko lang ipaalam sayo na the world isn't that scary at all, having a bit of a company is good." 

"Kahit temporary lang?" Jongdae asked while looking down on his feet.

"Well, technically, nothing lasts forever. I think that's fine naman. As long as you cherish what's in the present. Kasi hindi mo naman na mababalikan yung nakaraan, diba? So why dwell on it? Siguro, learn from it nalang, ganun. Tragedies and mistakes remain as is if you won't grow from it." the guy preached. Jongdae found himself intently speaking.

"But yeah, you get my point. The future is uncertain din so why anticipate and stress about it? Okay lang siguro magplano pero don't worry about it too much. What I'm saying is that, you live in the present so treasure everything and live the best out of it." the guy finished his mini ted talk which made Jongdae a bit flustered. He has never heard someone speak up their minds that well. 

"You're right. A bit of a company is not that bad. Even if it's only temporary." Jongdae said.

"Temporary is not part of my vocabulary, Jongdae Kim. So if I'm bothering you, then, it's my pleasure to become a constant bother." the guy smiled afterwards.

"Di ko pala alam pangalan mo 'no?" constant suitor niya pero hindi alam ni Jongdae yung pangalan. Haba ng hair.

"I'm Sehun Oh." 

Jongdae's thoughts of leaving disappeared from that moment, as he finally found a reason to live.

**

"Wow, finally, umusad din ang traffic." Jongdae heard Baekhyun whine. Nakapasok na rin sila sa wakas sa Intramuros and since the roads are all one way here, they passed near the street of their former school first.

"Hello, PLM! Salamat sa pagbigay ng tres sakin!" Jongin waved and instantly changed it to a middle finger. Natawa nalang silang lahat, but again, except Jongdae. 

They all met and graduated college in PLM. Si Chanyeol lang yung taga Mapua. This place has been Jongdae's Alma Matter since he started schooling and a home of memories that can hurt him in the long run.

**

  
Although Sehun came from another school, he immediately transferred to PLM when he entered college. Kung nasaan si Jongdae, nandoon dapat si Sehun. Kahit mas bet ng parents niya na mag-Mapua siya, he insisted on going to PLM just to see Jongdae.

Whipped na kung whipped. Again, hindi naman siya sure kung sila ba talaga ang para sa isa't isa pero it's worth the try.

Jongdae is worth it.

Kasagsagan ng thesis years ni Jongdae noon. He often spends time on the walls of Intramuros para doon magfocus sa paggawa ng thesis. Kahit na ba ang daming magjowang napapalagi doon, which makes him cringe a lot, tinitiis nalang niya dahil peaceful naman kahit papaano. The thought of having a boyfriend never crossed his mind, until he met Sehun. The taller made him see the world in a whole different perspective. He introduced the world to Jongdae and the smaller could only be thankful, just yet, for everything.

Sa may Bagumbayan Park siya laging tumatambay. Kapag gabi kasi rito, laging may pailaw ng lanterns na nakasabit sa puno. Ang serene tignan for Jongdae.

Kaso ang epal lang ng mundo. He just wanted to finish his thesis pero may lumapit sa kanyang lalaki na nagtatanong ng directions, na obvious namang pwede nalang tignan sa street signs.

"Hey, pretty. Did you hear me? I'm asking you." the stranger said.

"Yeah and I'm ignoring you. Fuck off." here he is again with his stinginess.

"You're brave–"

before the man could take a single step, a familiar guy pulled him away from Jongdae. 

"He said back off, right?" Sehun threatened the man. 

"Sino ka naman?"

"This pretty stranger is my friend and I am his rich friend who owns half of this land. If you won't disappear in 10 seconds, I will make sure you won't step out of this property alive." 

and with that, the strange man walked away.

"Wow, rich friend naman pala." Jongdae sarcastically said. Sehun may have come from a rich family but they're not that rich naman.

"I told you, don't talk to strangers, diba?"

"Yeah, I know. He just pissed me off.. and really? Pretty Stranger na ako ngayon?"

"Pretty lang. Di ka naman na stranger sa akin." Sehun said. Jongdae smiled and continued with his work. 

"Ginagawa mo?" Sehun scooted near Jongdae.

Almost 3 years na rin siyang constantly sinasamahan ni Sehun. Well, technically, nililigawan kahit walang official statement from them. Unspoken pangliligaw.

"Thesis. Gusto ko nalang maglaho, alam mo yon? Bakit ba kasi ako nag-educ?!" Jongdae whined habang umiinom ng kape. It's bad for his health, since madali syang magpalpitate, pero need niyang magising dahil thesis defense week na.

"What can I do to help you?" Sehun asked, looking at Jongdae with concerned eyes.

"I don't know. Hindi mo naman expertise 'to so–" 

"Ahh alam ko na!" Sehun dragged Jongdae to stand up. "Mag-bike tayo." 

"Sehun, ano ka ba–"

"I know someone na nagwowork doon so he could give us a free pass. Ginagawa ko kasi plates niya. Tara dali!" 

And with that, they went to the bike rental along Real Street. 

"Kuya Yixing! Pahiram bike." Sehun approached a tall man, probably Sehun's height din but few years older.

"Parang nanghihiram ka lang ng laruan ah? Rental 'to, hoy!" Yixing replied.

"Dali na! I want to relieve Jongdae's stress." 

"Ah, ikaw pala si Jongdae? Lagi kang nakukwento ni Sehun sa'kin. Alam mo kasi itong pinsan ko, mah–" agad na sinunggaban ni Sehun ng kamay niya yung bibig ni Yixing, na pinsan pala niya.

"Hehe, Jongdae this is my cousin, kuya Yixing." Sehun glared at his cousin once more before letting go of him. "Dali na, kuya! Ako na gagawa ng plates mo ulit!" 

"Fine, basta walang bayad."

"Call."

Habang kinukuha ni Yixing yung mga bike, Jongdae felt kind of embarrassed. Hindi naman siya makasingit kanina sa bangayan ng magpinsan.

"Ano.. Sehun.." tumingin sa kanya si Sehun.

"Medyo ano kasi.. hindi na ako sanay magbike.." it is true. Bata pa si Jongdae noong last na magbike siya at may assisting wheels pa yon. In short, hindi siya marunong. 

"That's no problem! Tuturuan kita!" Sehun said with a smiling face. Jongdae felt his face blushed, yung ngiting yon, weakness niya yon. Hindi niya alam kung bakit. Sehun's crescent eyes and his cute cheeks when smiling. It melts Jongdae. 

Yixing gave them one bike instead. They went back to Sta Lucia Street, where Bagumbayan Park takes place and there they ventured. Gabi na at buti may mga bukas na lamps along the street. Sta Lucia St. isn't near the main road kaya doon sila nagsettle.

"Dahan-dahan lang pag-pedal and then wag kang masyadong tensed. Gigil na gigil ka sa handle." Sehun instructed Jongdae while supporting the back and front of the bike with his hands. Pa-gewang-gewang pa yung pagba-bike ni Jongdae sa umpisa. 

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! Wag mong bibitawan! Mahuhulog ako!" Jongdae panicked but Sehun made sure na stable pa rin yung support niya. Eventually, Jongdae got a hold of peddaling. 

"That's it, wag mong bilisan masyado, stable on the handle." Sehun heard Jongdae's slight shrieks whenever he feels uneasy. "I'm here, Jongdae. I got you." 

Parang feeling ni Jongdae sumemplang siya. Parang feeling niya nahulog siya. Hindi sa lapag, hindi sa bike, kung hindi doon sa nagtuturo sa kanyang mag-bike. Nakatingin nalang si Jongdae kay Sehun habang gina-guide pa rin siya nito at napansin naman yon agad ni Sehun. For a moment, their faces are only inches away. Unknowingly, unti-unting nilalapit ni Jongdae yung mukha niya hanggang kaonti nalang ay maglalapat na ang mga labi nila.

"Focus on the track, Jongdae." he heard Sehun spoke with his deep and commanding voice. Jongdae felt embarrassed kaya he immediately looked away. What was that? 

"Sehun! Marunong na ako!" Jongdae exclaimed while carefully biking along the road. Sinusundan naman siya ni Sehun while a satisfied smile is painted on his face. _Seeing Jongdae happy makes him the happiest_.

Hanggang sa makaya na ni Jongdae ang mag-bike without Sehun guiding him, hindi parin mawala sa isip ni Jongdae yung nangyari kanina. Were they about to kiss? Was he the one who initiated that? Why is his heart beating so fast at the thought of it? Jongdae was deep in his thoughts at nakalimutan niyang nagba-bike nga pala siya.

"Jongdae!" he heard Sehun scream, Jongdae felt his body crashed against the ground. Nahulog lang naman siya, may medyo malalim na hukay sa daan. Ginagawa kasi yung kalsada at the end of the road.

"Sabi ko naman sayo, focus on the road!" Agad siyang inalalayan ni Sehun na tumayo but he felt pain on his knees. Parang batang natumba on his first steps. Jongdae slightly flinched which alarmed Sehun. "Ano? Saan masakit?! May sugat ka?!" 

They went back to the rental and Sehun immediately tend on Jongdae's wounds. At that moment, Jongdae couldn't care less about his injured knee. Nakatitig lang siya kay Sehun while the taller takes care of him. Sehun always does this, he never fails to make Jongdae feel he's loved. Although Jongdae never reciprocated the Sehun's obvious feelings for him, Jongdae grew fond of having Sehun beside him. Yes, Jongdae made friends in college, but Sehun is different. _He is his constant in a world full of impermanence_. Sehun would often say that Jongdae doesn't have to feel the same way. Like what he said when they first starting to know each other. Sehun sticked to his words from that day. He didn't force Jongdae to like him back, he did all this just to make the smaller feel the love he deserves to have. 

"Sehun.."

"Hm? Masakit pa ba?" 

"Can you.. quit already?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Stop pursuing me as a suitor. Tigil mo na panliligaw mo." Jongdae said with a stern voice, his usual stingy voice. 

"Anong meron? Bakit bigla kang nagsasalita ng ganyan? What did I do? Please, tell me, Jongdae. I–"

"Itigil mo na panliligaw mo dahil sinasagot na kita." 

As cliché as it sounds, the world around them seemed to stop moving. It was only them; Jongdae's satisfied smile and Sehun's startled expression. 

"Ang daya mo!" Sehun threw fake tantrums. "Hindi pa nga kita tinanong eh! Dapat ako mag-iinitiate! Kainis ka."

"Ang cute mo." Jongdae said and Sehun, even Jongdae himself, got startled. "Kapag nagiging childish ka, ang cute mo. Kapag ngumingiti ka, ang cute mo. Kapag tumatawa ka, kahit nakakairita yung tawa mo, natutuwa na rin ako. Whenever I see you, napapawi agad lahat ng pagod ko. Kapag andiyan ka, I feel safe."

Walang preno yung bibig niya. This is not how Jongdae foresaw his confession would turn out, he didn't even plan on confessing in the first place.

He just knows, it's time for him to live out his life the best way he can. 

"Hindi mo na kailangang bakuran ako from other guys kasi ikaw nalang ang pipiliin ko araw-araw. Hindi mo na kailangang magpaalam pa sakin kung okay lang na yakapin mo ko kasi ikaw na ang tahanan ko. Sayo lang ako uuwi. Hindi mo na kailangang mabahala kung tayo ba talaga ang para sa isa't isa kasi ikaw at ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko." 

with that, tears started to flow from Sehun's eyes. He never imagined this day would come. He never expected this, all he wanted was to make Jongdae feel loved, even if they don't end up together. And yet, here they are.

Sehun kneeled down at agad na nikayap si Jongdae while the smaller is sitting on a chair. They remained like that for several minutes. 

"Mahal kita, Jongdae. Higit pa sa inaakala mo." 

"Mahal din kita, Sehun." Jongdae broke the hug first. "But can I ask you something?" 

Sehun nodded.

"Why me? Why do you love me? Why did you choose to pursue me out of all people?"

"I don't need a reason." Sehun answered. "I believe if I find reasons to love someone, in this world where the only constant is change, those reasons will eventually fade. I want to love you without any "why" "what" or "how." I love you because I solely love you." 

Jongdae did not only found his home, but he also found someone he's determined to share his life with.

**

  
"We're here!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

Bumaba na silang lahat at nagmadali papunta sa venue.

"Shocks! Wait lang, I need to buy glue for my shoes, naka-nganga na siya." Kyungsoo yelled.

"Jongdae, samahan mo ko. Mabilis lang tayo, promise." sabi pa ni Kyungsoo. Jongdae just sighed and ushered his friend in the nearest 7/11 katabi ng Manila Cathedral.

He really wants this day to end. Sobrang bad decision na inaccept nya yung invitation. He was doing fine, he thought he would be brave if he face and go to this place, which is hell for him. Kahit saan siya lumingon, natatanaw niya yung multo ng nakaraan. He's reminded of the days they used to spend in these streets, the nights they used to venture along the wall, the moments they made precious memories in every corners of Intramuros.

**

"Happy Anniversary!" Sehun greeted his long term boyfriend. They are currently inside Fort Santiago, just near the fountains in the plaza. They both decided na dito magcelebrate ng anniversary despite of living both in Quezon City. Efforts. 

"I don't have a gift for you, though." Sehun pouted.

"Hun, 8 years na tayo. We're old enough for gifts na. Tsaka siguro dapat nagdinner nalang tayo, wala masyadong tao ngayon. Medyo boring yung place." Jongdae told him.

"Actually, that was intended." Sehun said. He rose from his seat and gently pulled Jongdae near the fountain. All of a sudden, his friends came out of nowhere. Chanyeol with his guitar, Baekhyun holding flowers while standing beside Kyungsoo and Jongin. Smiles are all painted on their faces. Sehun started singing.

This isn't happening, is it?

_"This life has twists and turns_  
_but it's the sweetest mystery_  
_when you're with me.."_

They've come a long way. He remembers how he used to reject Sehun's offers when they were in highschool. He remembers their significant small talk while resting on the wall. He clearly remembers the night where he first fell while riding the bike and finally fell in love to the right man. All these years were the best years of his life, thanks to Sehun. He never failed to be Jongdae's constant and the smaller made sure to reciprocate everything.

_"We say a thousand words_  
_but no one else is listening,_  
_I will be.."_

When Jongdae had no one, Sehun was there. When everyone walked away from him, Sehun stayed by his side and he never left. Through thick and thin, Sehun was his ALWAYS.

_"Every night and every day_  
_no matter what may come our way, we're in this thing together._  
_The dark turns to light_  
_we both come alive, tonight_  
_I'm talking about forever.."_

He doesn't mind what comes in the future. Forever isn't a thing, indeed, but just like what Sehun told him; as long as you cherish what is in the present and live on the present, you've got nothing to regret. 

_"Never gonna let you go_  
_giving you my heart and soul_  
_I'll be right here with you for life._  
_Ohh, baby all I want to do,_  
_is spend my every second with you.."_

Sehun slowly walked towards Jongdae, who is currently shedding tears from where he stands. Sehun gently caressed his face and pulled him closer.

_"So look in my eyes,_  
_I'll be by your side.."_

Jongdae couldn't contain his tears as Sehun kneeled down on one knee. The taller pulled out a box with a ring inside of it. He held Jongdae's hand and asked..

_"For life_ , Jongdae. I made this song especially for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Jongdae exclaimed a loud "yes" and they all cheered. Sehun hugged him tight and whispered, 

"Forever may not exist but as long as we live, I will be here by your side."

They both savoured the moment as their friends cheered for them. Baekhyun gave him the flowers. The rest teased them. Moments after, Jongdae spoke.

"Can we have an agreement, Sehun? I know this is weird and sudden but, can we wear our school uniforms on our wedding day? Kind of cliché but since that is how we started, we should do it." Jongdae said.

"Yeah, as you wish, love." Sehun nodded.

That moment was the most precious night of his life. Jongdae couldn't ask for more, their future is already planned. They will get married in Manila Cathedral as this place plays a huge part in their lives. Everything was perfect, going according as planned,

until it wasn't.

**

"Jongdae, pumunta ka na sa aisle, tsaka bakit ganyan pa rin suot mo?! Magpalit ka–" Baekhyun didn't finish what he was saying. 

"I'm fine, Baekhyun." Jongdae just smiled and proceeded to the aisle. Everyone was staring at him. He couldn't care less.

Moments after, the ceremony has started. Jongdae waited on the other end of the aisle as the groom started to march. Jongdae watched the love of his life march towards him. He felt happy for a moment. _Seeing Sehun happy makes Jongdae the happiest._

Then a familiar music played. 

It was the song Sehun made for him. The song he sang when he proposed to Jongdae. 

And finally, they both came face to face. Jongdae smiled at him and Sehun did the same. However, it was both remorseful.

Sehun stood beside him, unlike Jongdae who is wearing his former school's uniform as promised, Sehun is wearing a suit. 

This was supposed to be their wedding, Jongdae was supposed to be the one walking now towards the altar while the song Sehun wrote for him was playing. They were supposed to get married, have children and be happy for the rest of their lives.

Until they both drifted apart. A year after their proposal, Sehun got a job offer abroad and Jongdae got promoted in their company. Both of them got busy and distracted. With that, they had to live separately, but still as fiancés, for a couple of months. The wedding has already been planned. They were set to get married few months after Sehun's expected return.

But then again, everything is temporary and the only constant in this world is change. In just a snap of a finger, Sehun called off the wedding and decided to break up with him. He said he already met someone where he worked at and got her pregnant. It was not just sexual, according to him, Sehun actually fell in love with the woman. Jongdae was devastated, of course. But he didn't want the unborn child to have a broken family; he didn't want the child to experience what he had to go through in the past years. And so, with a heavy heart, they separated. It was mutually agreed that the wedding which they planned will take place for Sehun and the woman's wedding.

As harsh as it seems, it's the least he can do for Sehun. All this time, Sehun was the one who caught him whenever he fails. Jongdae did this not because he can't let go of Sehun, he wants Sehun to be happy because that wedding was partially planned by Sehun himself. It was also Sehun's dream wedding and so he should have it.

And now here they are, standing beside each other, waiting for Sehun's bride to arrive at the aisle. 

"You still remembered that promise, Jongdae?" Sehun softly said. 

"How could I forget?" Jongdae answered.

"But why did you–"

"Remember what I said? Everything started with this uniform and so.." Jongdae faced Sehun. "..it shall end this way, Sehun. I wore this to set you and me free from what we had in the past. It will be a painful process but just like what you said that day, I don't have to dwell in the past and instead, I should grow from it." 

Jongdae held back his tears as he felt Sehun's hand intertwined with his. 

"If that's the case, then," Sehun gave him a folded cloth; his former school uniform. The one Sehun used to wear when he was starting to pursue Jongdae back then. Wrapped inside the cloth is a small box, to which Jongdae opened, and in that small box are two rings. 

"I bought that when I was working abroad. I thought we could wear this for our wedding but, it never happened. So I hid it. You already gave a part of your life away; this wedding was supposed to be yours too and I don't want to take everything from you, Jongdae." Sehun looked at him. Even in this situation, Sehun cares for Jongdae the most.

"At least, consider that as a parting gift." 

Jongdae couldn't hold his tears anymore, so he looked away. It hurts but he has to. He has to move on. With an aching heart, for the last time, he faced Sehun. 

"I'll always be by your side, even as not how we used to be," Jongdae said. Sehun smiled in return. The bride made it to the aisle. They both proceeded to the altar.

".. _for life._ " 

**6 Years Later**

"And here, folks, we are approaching the infamous Fort Santiago where tragic history was made." Jongdae welcomed the tourists in the place. He is now a tourist guide in Intramuros. This place is special to his heart and so he made sure that every tourist will love this place. 

"Every single corners of Intramuros has significant history. One has to look back in order to remember the stories which are made here. Some of these stories are tragic, some are joyful, but regardless of what happened in the past, it should always remain treasured and everyone should grasp a lesson from it, for the present and future. That concludes our tour, folks!" 

Natapos ang pagt-tour ni Jongdae, he was heading back to their HQ when he saw a child weeping in the corner. He slowly approached the kid.

"Hey, bud, why are you crying?"

"I'm lost po." the kid said.

"Sinong kasama mo?" 

"Papa ko po. I was just admiring that statue tapos paglingon ko wala na po siya." the kid continued to cry.

"Okay sige, let's find your papa na."

"But, papa said I shouldn't talk to strangers eh."

"Well, a stranger wouldn't help you when you're lost, right?" 

"Right.. what's your name po, pretty stranger?"

"This pretty stranger is Jongdae Kim, at your service."

"Hello, pretty stranger Jongdae, I'm Daeniele Oh." 

Jongdae assisted the kid sa office and they already announced to help find his parent. Luckily, few moments after, the father entered the room.

"Papa!" Daeniele approached his dad and hugged him. 

"Where have you been? Are you hurt?! Diba sabi ko naman sayo, Dae, focus ka lang sa daanan! Naligaw ka tuloy!" 

Jongdae couldn't believe what he is seeing and hearing. Sehun is in front of him. After 6 years of being apart, he is here.

"You should thank the pretty stranger who helped me, papa!" the kid said and pulled his father near Jongdae. 

They both stared at each other with longing in their eyes. 

"Hi..." Jongdae nervously said.

"Hi." Sehun replied. "Thank you for helping Dae.." they both stiffened when Sehun mentioned his son's name. "Daeniele, did you say thank you to pretty stranger?" 

"Thank you po pretty! I won't call you stranger na kasi I know your name na!" 

Lumuhod si Jongdae para makalevel ang bata.

"What is my name again?" Jongdae smiled.

"Jongdae! It's easy to remember because that's where my Papa got my name daw po eh. My Mama, kahit wala na po siya, always told me that Jongdae is a very pretty name and she is right! Look, Papa! I met a pretty Jongdae!" madaldal na bata pala 'to, mana sa tatay. Jongdae smiled and went back to face Sehun.

"Sure you did, bud." Sehun answered. 

"Papa, are there any pretty Jongdae around too? I want to meet them too!"

Sehun carried his 6 y/o and said, "No, baby." He looked at Jongdae and smiled.

"There's no one like him."

If Jongdae had dwelled in the past, he wouldn't be where he is standing right now.

Truly, the future is uncertain and we will never know what lies ahead. Always trust the process.

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of this story is based on true to life story of yours truly. :) 
> 
> i hope you learned something significant from this fic. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @sechenserenade


End file.
